James Potter & Lily Evans The Story Behind the
by iseenodifference
Summary: You have all heard the story between Lily and James...But what REALLY happened? The story begins like any other and will surprise you. i'm sorry but i suck at summaries bear with me here.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily & James… The story Behind the story**

Hey this is my first fic, so readers try to help me out with loads of ideas, and review please 

The four marauders were all swiftly wolfing down their breakfasts. It was a few days before their end of the year exams and they were already rather nervous.

Remus Lupin, a 4th year, much more mature than the rest of the puerile marauders with a few premature wrinkles already around his eyes, tapped his fingers apprehensively on his History of Magic textbook. He also absently hammered his foot on the Great Hall floor to an unfamiliar tune, while muttering random facts on Goblin Wars and such. At the same time, he dove his spoon into his porridge at random moments.

Sirius Black, found it extremely difficult to study without shooting flirtatious glances at Ariel, a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and a gentle visage in Gryffindor table who looked like she was about to be sick as she looked at her kippers. He smacked his fist against his forehead, for not focusing then ravenously began to eat while studying one of his recent essays.

Peter, a tubby teen, tried to feverishly study some spell work, while consuming his delectable meal. It resulted in him accidentally using his wand as a fork and spraying all the Gryffindors within proximity of him with egg.

James Potter looked the most confident out of the foursome. He only seemed to be checking his reflection with the spoon he was holding, ruffling his already messy hair, and apparently winking at himself. He made occasional furtive glances toward his potions book and then at Lily Evans, where his whole expression changed to that of worry and anxiety for a few seconds.

"You know James," Remus commented, "If you are so worried about that Potions exam, you probably should have used your time to study, rather than spend all your time on trying to look good for Lily."

"That...That is not true! Wherever did you get that awful idea? Merlin, Remus, you are one judgmental person!" James rubbed his chest where his heart should be and said, "Moony, that hurts real deep! I hope that you are satisfied with yourself," he finished in a mocked poignant whisper.

"James… you are so melodramatic sometimes," Remus sighed. "I was just telling you that you should just stop worrying about Lily, and start worrying about your potions exam coming up in three days time!" Remus said exasperatedly. "Why else did you ask professor Slughorn to make Lily give you private tutoring lessons, if you didn't even pay attention to the actual potions?"

"That is because… I was too busy staring at her amazingly stunning, deep, crimson, locks of hair, and those astonishingly almond-shaped shocking bottle green emerald pools of delight!" James retorted dreamily, his eyes closed as if a baby sleeping. A large smile cracked over his face when his eyes opened when he obnoxiously said, "And what do you know it, here comes Evans this very moment! Is that what fate is?

"Er- No, that is one angry girl coming you way, mate! I'd run if I were you," Sirius exclaimed humorously.

"Oi! Potter! I turn my back for one moment, and you have already cost Gryffindor twenty points!" Her face seemed almost as red as her locks of hair, but not out of embarrassment, but out of genuine anger. "Frank told me that you have been suspended from the Quidditch team for a full week! Would you tell me why?" Lily was rambling on, but it seemed as though James wasn't listening, but only mesmerized with her beauty. "As a fellow Gryffindor, I advise you to cease from whatever tom foolery you are up to and focus on your behavior and conduct. As I have told you a million times-"

"Will you go out with me, Evans?" James interrupted.

"WHAT? Did you even here a word I said, Potter?" She put her hands on her hips with indignation, her jaw set. "You've landed yourself in detention, and all you can think about is yourself? You make me sick potter, you are so selfish!"

"Actually," James retorted, "I am not thinking about myself, Evans, I am thinking about YOU," He winked at her smartly and continued, "You see, I think you are absolutely gorgeous, and even the thought of _us _together makes total sense. Don't you see, Evans, we are meant to be together. You complete me." James made a heart cloud with his wand, and blew it over to her, where it surrounded her head.

"AAARGGH!" Lily, now red from embarrassment, stomped her feet and stormed away, the golden heart cloud still chasing her. Peter started sniggering, while Sirius made a bark-like laugh.

"Er- James, although I don't have as much of a reputation with girls as you, I still know that whatever that was back there… did not help you at all in the slightest in getting Lily to like you," Remus said quietly with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Oh Remus… I pity your inexperience. You see, Lily does like me, she just doesn't know it yet. I bet you twenty galleons that Lily and I will end up dating by 7th year. I saw that in my tea leaves," he said proudly, pointing a thumb to his chest.

"You mean that large goopy globule you saw during Divination that you swore was a lily?" Sirius gave a bark-like laugh, "Prongs, face it, she despises you!"

At that moment, a large 'whoosh' noise sounded throughout the hall, and the owls circling the tables dropped letters and packages. A large envelope fell in front of the marauders, and Sirius seized it with his free hand. Opening it up, he revealed an official looking letter with a crest, and the signature of Professor Slughorn.

"You are cordially invited to attend the last Slug Club party of the year, blah, blah, blah…" Peter paused in the middle, "Hey, that's funny, he only wrote Sirus, James, and Remus. He er- forgot about me."

"Oh, I really don't like this slug club of his. Don't worry about it Wormtail, we probably aren't even going," said James, "But on second thought…" he looked towards Lily and her friends and discovered that she, too had received an invitation. "We are definitely going!"

"Yes! Would you look at that, Ariel is going too." said Sirius merrily as he shot his fist into the air.

"I think I am going to talk to Lily," said James thoughtfully. His eyebrows furrowed and without warning shot from the bench and strolled over to Lily's side of the table with a slight bounce in his step. "Oi, Evans!"

"He really is quite pathetic, our Prongs," Sirius shook his head sadly. "I pity our Prongs."


	2. The Slug Club Invite

CHAPTER 2: THE SLUG CLUB INVITE

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling… At least I don't think I am… (Looks in mirror & sighs) Yep the rights are not mine! Thanks for rubbing it in!!!

A/N: I am really excited to continue this story with just 2 reviewers! Am I pathetic? If you would like to review and tell me if I am pathetic, I promise I won't be mad! I just would like some extra something to help me on my way!

Lily Evans sat down promptly, and lividly gnashed her toast. Her friends, Ariel, Kelsey, Alice and Darcie exchanged looks.

"Lily, darling, er- is there something you want to talk about?" Darcie looked at her cautiously. "Anything at all? Is it something James did?"

"Don't you dare say that name again Darcie! I have had it with Potter. He is such an egotistical, haughty, narcissistic, bloody little git!" She seemed to be unable to control her anger any longer, since she dropped the pitcher of pumpkin juice on the great hall floor as she reached for it.

"Why, what did Potter do?" asked Kelsey alarmed. "What did he say?"

"Well, when I just warned him about his behavior, he point blank, went and asked me out!"

Lily seemed to be expecting an outburst from her friends, because she suddenly said, "Aren't you mad at him? Say something!"

"Er- Lily, that's not too bad. Actually, many girls would want to be in that position of yours," said Alice.

"Yeah," Kelsey added. "About half our 4th year is lining up to go out with James Potter, the dreamy star Quidditch player!" She spoke in a faraway, pensive voice.

"Not to mention that he is also quite smart," said Ariel. "In fact, isn't he the best at transfiguration in our year? I don't understand how you can stay mad at him," she finished crossing her arms.

"Actually, it isn't just now that he angered me. Do you remember last Hogsmeade weekend? He continued to annoy me and stalk me all the way from the Leaky Cauldron to the Three Broomsticks!" She jabbed her finger at her Potions book for emphasis. "I bet you have also forgotten Christmas! He purposely tripped me in front of the mistletoe while his barmy arse was under it!" Her cheeks turned beet red at the embarrassing memory.

As Alice was reaching for the marmalade, the owls had circled the great hall, and an official looking envelope dropped in front of the teens.

Lily fumbled for the letter and made a scowl. "Another slug club invite."

Alice groaned. "I am never invited to these parties!" She slid down on her seat and looked quiet irritated.

"You're lucky," Ariel proclaimed, "The parties aren't that fun anyways. He always expects me and Lily to come to each of those. Plus, the only reason I am invited is because my mum is editor of Witch Weekly. Otherwise, I would be like you, Darcie, and Kelsey."

"To change the subject for a teensy sec," Darcie said warily, "James asked you out, right Lily? He hasn't asked anybody but you since 2nd year!"

"That means he likes you," squealed Alice. She frowned, her eyebrows knitted together in thought, "Are you sure you don't like him too, by just a little bit?"

"NO!" screamed Lily, "Wherever did you get the idea that I actually like James-"

"Do me ears deceive me?" interrupted James obnoxiously, "Did Lily just say that she likes _James_? Plus, you never say my name!"

"Bugger off, Potter!" said Lily heatedly. "And just for the record, I would never like a toerag like you," she exclaimed coolly.

"You keep telling yourself that. Any who, I just have a query for you… Do you want to go to Slughorn's party with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Definitely not!" Lily said harshly.

Although he tried to portray otherwise, his whole face fell and he looked down sadly, "Well, see you around Lily. I have to study for Potions anyways." He winked at her and walked away.

"Awwww! Did you hear that? He called you Lily!" Alice said sympathetically. "I don't know what's wrong with you girl, you should definitely go out with him!"

"For the last time Alice, I don't like Potter!"

"Why not then? He's cute, smart, popular…" Ariel said with a pensive voice

"Because of his fat head!" Lily shouted, "If he just tried to deflate it, then I would think differently of him!"

"Whatever you say Lily," Darcie said, "I just doubt that he will give up so soon…"  
A/N: _I know this is very short, but I probably will update quite often, because of all this free time during Thanksgiving break! I used to be unappreciative with other's fics, but DANG, just a small amount can take you so long to finish! PLEASE UPDATE AND GIVE ME ANY HELPFUL SUGGESTIONS ON THIS STORY. _I would also like to thank **bookworm914** and **Gryffindor777** for being my first reviewers and giving some helpful tips to improve my story!


End file.
